$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 2 \\ 8 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 8 \\ 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$